


It Was Always You

by sangnamja



Series: shorties for peaches [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangnamja/pseuds/sangnamja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange how feelings work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a baeksoo to Maroon 5's It Was Always You but never actually do it. Earlier today I was twitter searching baeksoo and saw this [tweet](https://twitter.com/ksooanti/status/728606703290187777) and for some reason it enabled me. So thank you to twitter user ksooanti :D

A pair of old, beaten, and rather dirty sneakers --one is closer to the door, the other has its sole facing up near his doormat-- lets Kyungsoo know that Baekhyun is here. He had been very hesitant when Kyungsoo told him his pass code so he can just let himself in without having to sit in front of Kyungsoo's door for hours, waiting for Kyungsoo to be home from work. _Is it really okay, though?_ he asked, almost mumbling, eyes looking at something on the floor. Kyungsoo just thought it's convenient; Baekhyun comes to his apartment a lot, and Kyungsoo is not that person who lets his friend wait for him for hours and feels nothing afterwards. Kyungsoo snorts now, taking the shoes and putting them in his hanging shoe rack behind the door. Baekhyun is probably going to stay the night anyway.

Baekhyun said once, sitting on one of the chairs of Kyungsoo's modest 2 person dinner table, waiting for his favorite kimchi spaghetti to be served, that Kyungsoo's place is clean and quiet, a good place to think. Baekhyun always brings noises with him wherever he goes, it's almost unbelievable for him to need someplace quiet. But Kyungsoo understands.

They had a band, in high scool. Kyungsoo was the bassist, Chanyeol the drummer, Baekhyun plays the guitar, and Jongdae is the vocalist. The band is short lived, disbanding before they even had the chance to perform in a festival because senior year was hard and unforgiving, forced them to sit on their desk to study instead of sit together in Chanyeol's basement to make songs. But Baekhyun's passion in writing and making songs lives, standing strong against his parents disapproval. So Kyungsoo understands. Baekhyun is an aspiring song writer who needs a place to think, to dive in to his head and look for little things he can use for his piece. And if Kyungsoo's place can give him the quiet he needs, then Kyungsoo is more than glad to let him use it.

The TV is on when Kyungsoo walks in to his living room. It's showing a news channel, volume set just enough to be barely heard from the guest room. Baekhyun doesn't watch news programs, he probably just randomly chose the channel and used the TV as a white noise because he doesn't like complete silence, said it's deafening and it scares him. He puts his bag on the couch and makes his way to the guest room.

"I thought the only TV channel you watch is cartoon network."

Baekhyun jumps in surprise, dropping the mechanical pencil he was spinning between his long fingers. "How can you not make noise when you come in?"

"The door made some noises when I enter the code. The noises in your head are probably too loud that you didn't hear it." Kyungsoo sits on the bed. It smells like Baekhyun now. He comes here often that it's safe to say that Kyungsoo's guest room is Baekhyun's. He has some shirts and pants in the closet, probably some underwear in the drawer too, and there's his whole bath set in the bathroom.

"Do we have kimchi spaghetti for dinner?" Baekhyun stands and stretches, making noises as he does, then bats his eyelashes at Kyungsoo while his hands are still above his head. He looks funny like that, so Kyungsoo laughs, poking his exposed belly with his index finger. The exaggerated "aw" and laugh that come after that makes Kyungsoo's stomach feels weird. He ignores that and rolls his eyes instead, making his way to his room to change.

Kyungsoo makes kimchi spaghetti for dinner because Baekhyun wants kimchi spaghetti for dinner. Baekhyun talks to fill the silence, stands close to Kyungsoo and hands him whatever he needs to cook, talking all the while. He taps his feet in rhythm only he hears and tells Kyungsoo about this new place he wants to rent and make it as his personal studio. "Chanyeol probably really has an elf's ears. He wakes up when I accidentally dropped my headphone."

He hands Kyungsoo the plates and continues on, "He doesn't say it but he hates it when my noises wake him up when he's sleeping. So I think I'll set him free from my midnight noises and finally have a place of my own." Baekhyun puts the plate with kimchi spaghetti on it on the dining table, waits for Kyungsoo to finish putting spaghetti to another plate and does the same with it. "Though I feel like I spend my midnight here more than in Chanyeol's apartment lately." He laughs, moving the chair, it's screeching as he does it. Kyungsoo feels something in his stomach again.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun share an apartment (or according to Baekhyun, Baekhyun lives in Chanyeol's apartment, because Chanyeol pays for almost everything). Baekhyun is always closer to Chanyeol than to Kyungsoo since high school days. So it's not surprising that Chanyeol asked Baekhyun to rent an apartment together after college, when Baekhyun decided he's not coming home until he makes money from making songs and proofing himself to his parents, and Baekhyun agreed. Lately, Baekhyun comes to Kyungsoo's apartment almost everyday, only goes back to Chanyeol's apartment to do laundry when he's out of clean clothes, and goes back to Kyungsoo's. Kyungsoo had told him that he can just do his laundry here and Baekhyun said that it would make it feels like he lives here, he doesn't. Kyungsoo didn't see anything wrong with that, but Baekhyun is weird sometimes, so he shrugged, like what Baekhyun is doing right now.

"I don't need a fancy place anyway." he says, stuffing kimchi to his mouth.

Baekhyun always tells interesting stories; he tells the story so lively and makes it interesting and somehow worth listening. Kyungsoo doesn't usually listen when people talk about something that has nothing to with him, or simply doesn't interest him. But he finds himself always listening to Baekhyun, even when he's just telling him the direction to his hopefully soon to be studio. There's nothing interesting about that, it has nothing to do with Kyungsoo either, but Kyungsoo is still listening.

"Then you go left when you see a barbershop-- What?" Baekhyun puts the fork down and touches his face, feeling for anything that possibly makes Kyungsoo stare at him and Kyungsoo thinks about how it feels almost natural for him to come home stressed from work to see Baekhyun and strangely relaxed when he listens to whatever Baekhyun says and laughs at the smallest thing he does. Baekhyun drags his fingers down to sweep his lips, and all Kyungsoo can think about is how his stomach always feels weird whenever Baekhyun smiles or laughs. He looks back up at Baekhyun's eyes and thinks about how he knows Baekhyun's little quirks, Baekhyun's preferences in almost everything, how he looks at Baekhyun's shoes in his doorway and feels happy for no reason, how he lets Baekhyun's noises fill his quiet. Chanyeol doesn't even get to sleep in Kyungsoo's guest room whenever he visits lately because it's reserved for Baekhyun.

It's strange how feelings work.

"Okay, that is not creepy at all." Baekhyun looks at him, confusion written all over his face and Kyungsoo can't stop the laugh that's been bubbling up in his throat. He feels stupid.

The small dinner table between them is incovenient, so Kyungsoo walks to where Baekhyun is still sitting, still confused, and sweeps an invisible anything on his cheek with his thumb. He keeps his hand there. It's so clear now. Why he doesn't think Baekhyun is a bother at all, why Baekhyun in his apartment feels like a finishing touch instead of something additional.

Baekhyun wets his lips and Kyungsoo's eyes follow the motion, before looking back at his eyes, asking for some sort of permission. Baekhyun places his hands on each side of Kyungsoo's waist, a permission granted. There's some kind of satisfaction when Kyungsoo can taste kimchi spaghetti in Baekhyun's mouth. _His_ kimchi spaghetti. Baekhyun's favorite.

"You can turn the guest room into your personal studio." Kyungsoo says when they break apart, then adds, before Baekhyun can ask, "It's okay, Baekhyun."

There's a familiar weird sensation in his stomach when Baekhyun smiles, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you'll never realize."

"I guess I was just stupid."

Baekhyun drums his fingers on Kyungsoo's waist, eyes glinting, there's a beginning of another smile on the corner of his lips, "You're smart now."

He gets a slap for that.


End file.
